middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Azog
Azog (also known as the Defiler) (Late Third Age—TA 2941) was a criminal Orc warlord and Thorin Oakenshield's archenemy. He was once an elf, but later mutated to be an evil orc by Morgoth. After the Battle of Moria, he swore revenge on Oakenshield by hunting him down. Ultimately, his actions led to the of the Five Armies, where he ended Thorin's life, hwho killed him in return, ending the Defiler's reign of Terror. Biography Early life Azog held a grudge against the Dwarves of Durin's folk and vowed until the last of the Durin dwarves were destroyed completely. Around the time of 2799, Azog started his elimination of the Durin line by beheading the Dwarves' king, Thror. Azog then threw the head and Thorin grew angry. Thrain would not allow Thorin's life be ended and charged the orc in an attempt to get his revenge for his father's death. Azog overpowered Thrain and cut off the finger holding the ring. Therefore, Thorin charged Azog himself. During their duel, Azog ruined Thorin's dwarven shield and Thorin picked up a broken branch, earning the name Oakenshield. Thorin cut off Azog's artm, causing the feeling to be more of vengenace. Azfog was assumed to have been mortally wounded by Thorin, but he was later spending the next few years recovering. An Unexpected Journey After recovering from his wounds, Azog hunts down Thorin Oakenshield and the last of Durin's line by sending out a pack of wargs and orcs to hunt down Thorin and his friends. However, every time they do, the Orcs fail. His company meets at Weathertop http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Weathertop#The_Hobbit_film_trilogy, Family Bolg His son is immensely loyal to his father, since the time of the day he was born. He trusted Bolg with hunting down Thorin and the Company. He called him a fool when the Elves forced them to leave. Bolg does not want to disappoint him and instead said it was the elves, not the Orcs, Enemies Thorin Oakenshield Thorin and Azog have been at each other's throats since the Battle of Moria. Azog now wanted Thorin dead, and Thorin the same. At first, the prince thought that he was dead, until azog turned out to be alive in the end. He almost killed Thorin by having his warg use The King as a chew toy. Bilbo managed to save Thorin before they were saved by the Eagles and his enemy slipped away. Azog still didn't give up on hios search for the dwarves, wanting Thorin's head, and defied his master to hunt Thorin and his friends down. Eventually, Thorin kills Azo g for killing his father, grandfather and nephew, avenging his own death as well as his family. Personality and traits Azog was an Orc (mistook for a Goblin in the Books). He was notabl different from the darker ones. He was bald and had white skin. He had many scars and was bald. If you look closely, Azog has pointed ears. His appearance is nothing like his son Azog was wrathful, psychopathic, iron-fisted, malevolent, bloodthirsty, insidious, cynical, bitter, malicious, arrogant and merciless chieftain of the Orcs of Moria and leader of the warg riders. He is portrayed to be cunning, monomaniacal and very, very ruthless, with a bitter and hateful obsession for vengeance against Thorin Oakenshield for cutting off his arm in battle. Azog was also shown to have some fascist qualities, judging by his complete intolerance towards failure and his dictatorship over his Orc pack. The one most surprising thing about Azog is even someone as powerful as Azog has a master, the incredibly powerful Necromancer: Sauron He is also shown to be intensely sadistic, gleefully mocking Thorin in their second confrontation by saying that his father "reeked of the smell of fear" (which apparently made Thorin think that Azog killed his father) to goad him into attacking. He also seemed to enjoy watching the wargs attacking the Dwarves. Despite this, he has a close relationship with his son Bolg, as he expresses great pride in him. Yet Azog holds high expectations for him, and can become very angered if his expectations are not met. He is also more independent compared to most other Orcs as he inspires strong leadership and self-reliance that can only be matched by a hunter or a true-born warrior. Azog is enigmatic and powerful, and a superb ally for Sauron to have at his side. Azog's monomania is shown by his obsession with wiping out the line of Durin. He made good of his vow by murdering Thrór and also driving Thrain into hiding. However, he was too arrogant to think that Thorin could beat him, even though he managed to completely disarm the latter during their climatic duel at Azanbulbizar. After this, he became hell-bent on revenge, incredibly determined to kill Thorin Oakenshield for cutting off his arm. This drove Azog not to care what the cost was, so long as it gave him a chance to get his own back on the Dwarf prince. Although it isn't clear why, when he actually manages to disable Thorin during their second brawl, he didn't go and kill Thorin himself. His obsession is also clear in his disappointment that Sauron didn't value Thorin's death as enormously as Azog himself did. His ruthlessness is displayed when he murders his own allies when they displease him. A vicious psychopath, Azog is easily frustrated, even by his Master and by his own followers. He is extremely fierce-tempered and has a serious impulse-control problem, capable of violent mood swings when he becomes too angry to control himself. He is also highly intelligent, displaying excellent hunting skills and experience in combat. He is also unfailingly loyal to Sauron, despite his obvious distrust in the Dark Lord. His loyalty to Sauron shows that, instead of leading his army against Thorin and the Dwarves (which could have ended in complete success), Azog stays alongside Sauron to defend him against Gandalf. This almost led to the latter's death, since Azog was almost killed in his brawl with Gandalf. Azog was extremely aggressive, to allies and enemies alike. Azog was also impatient and repressive: He didn't tolerate Yazneg's mistake during the hunt for Thorin Oakenshield, and killed the orc out of anger. Also, he reacted furiously when the Eagles rescued Thorin and Company. He also didn't respond civilly when Sauron denied him Thorin Oakenshield's head. He is implied to understand English, as he answered a question Gandalf asked him in English hinting that he can speak it, but simply chooses not to. He also seemingly knew a great deal about the line of Durin, as he knew that Fili had a brother, and that they were the heirs to the throne. Appearances * The Hobbit trilogy ** An Unexpected Journey ** The Desolation of Smaug ** The Battle of the Five Armies References Category:Antagonists Category:Third Age Category:Male Category:Males Category:Battle of the Five Armies contribution Category: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters Category: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:The Hobbit characters